


Lightning

by timtimtara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtimtara/pseuds/timtimtara
Summary: On May 23rd, 2017, Savitar is dead. In the weeks following, a Speed Force Storm opens a breach in the STAR Labs Pipeline and leaves behind an unknown and unconscious speedster who is definitely not from any Earths that Team Flash is familiar with. As they help the unknown breacher recover, Kara Danvers and J'onn J'onzz ask for their help in locating a missing Alex Danvers who disappeared while looking into a Cadmus facility conducting an unknown experiment.Spoilers up to the season 5 Arrow, season 2 Supergirl, season 3 Flash, and season 2 Legends of Tomorrow, as well Young Justice season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no pain. Just the sense that he was and then he wasn’t. Like the wind and the light just carried him away. There had been a red hand stretched out towards him…no it went through him. And then he was gone.

All around him seemed calm but there was lightening all around him. And then he was falling, the lightening burned him, the pain was too much. His head felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t think. 

He hit the ground, hard. 

There were voices around him. Anxious and confused. He couldn’t move. But there were shadows around him. Hands on his chest, turning him over onto his back. The sound and the light was too much after the calm. The pain too strong. His eyes closed and he let the dark take him.

**

“Hey, guys,” Cisco Ramon called out, hoping his voice carried the urgency. “The sensors in the Pipeline are going crazy right now.”

“I’m on it.” Barry Allen’s voice came clear through the communicator as he zipped through the Cortex down to the STAR Labs’ Particle Accelerator. 

“Guys, there’s someone here and he’s hurt. Get ready for a patient.” 

**

Cisco was not a doctor, that was always Caitlyn Snow’s job. He was tech support and gadgets were his thing. But she was not an option right now. At least Julian Albert was still here with his field medic training and could handle a random maybe-meta-human that appeared out of nowhere the night before. 

“Who is this kid?” Count on Joe West to ask the questions that need answering. “How’d he end up in this condition? He looks like he’s been through some kind of an explosion.”

“No clue, but the sensors started acting up right after that freaky, earthquake/speed storm started.” Cisco said. “I’m going through the security footage now.”

“Wait, was that a breach?” Asked Wally West, who happened to be looking over the video with him. “I think that was a breach, within a lightning storm, inside the pipeline.” 

“You sound a little surprised. We have had crazier things happen here,” Iris West commented next to Wally, “did you forget Jaws and the Gorilla Army?” 

“Nobody can forget King Shark, sis.” Wally could never forget the moment he realized that joining his family in Central City meant he was part of the Twilight Zone. But he got sweet speed powers along with a new family from it. It helped to soothe that part of him that still longed for his mother, Francine. “But it’s still trippy. And it looks like he’s wearing my suit, only less of it.”

Julian emerged from the side room where their patient was being treated. “It was definitely high-quality material that’s meant to cut down on friction. But you’ve mentioned that Barry’s suit was practically obliterated when you did your experiment to bring his speed back. I’m also guessing where ever he came from, he may also be a speedster.”

“Based on…,” Questioned Joe.

“His injuries are healing rapidly, just as Barry and Wally’s do. And his heartbeat is on par with both of them as well.” Came Julian’s answer in his very proper English.

“You think he’ll wake up soon, then?” asked Joe. “We’ll need to question him about whatever the hell put him in that condition.” Joe would also need to run a missing persons check to see if the kid was already reported. But his experience with meta-humans and this weird speed force stuff told him he probably wouldn’t find anything. Plus, Cisco had already done his vibe thing said he wasn’t from this Earth. It wouldn’t hurt to check, in any case. There were a few other cases pending on his desk as well that Captain Singh needed to be completed asap. Things were never slow in Central City.

“He’s remained unconscious the whole time I was putting his legs back together and then as I cleaned the blood off his head. I’m hopeful he’ll wake up within the next 24 hours at the rate his healing is going. Then we’ll need to do a brain scan because he looked to have banged his head quite hard when he landed. He might not remember anything right away due to the brain injury. But we’ll have to wait until he’s awake.” Julian desperately wanted to check in with Caitlyn to get her expert opinion as she was the doctor with the experience with speedster injuries. He had no way of contacting her right now, though. He would have to do some investigative work with Cisco to track her down and then hopefully convince her to help them out. But that would have to wait.

Joe nodded his head and then with a hug to Iris and Wally, announced he was heading back to the Central City Police Department because he had actual job to get to now that Central City wasn’t being torn up by freak earthquakes. 

Cisco went back to the security video; he had already seen it twice. First there was the brewing lightning storm, and then tell-tale circular cloud signifying a dimensional breach, and then the red-headed kid in a torn-up Kid Flash suit dropping onto the ground, hard. The audio was too garbled with the noise of the storm inside, but there was a clear groan of pain from the kid as he laid almost boneless on his left side, his legs at painfully miserable angles where they hit the pipes on the ground. Then Barry turning onto his back and the carrying him in a streak of light back to the medical room in the cortex. 

The vibes coming off of the kid said he was not from Earth 1, 2, or 3. He definitely did not have the resonance of Kara’s Earth 38. Maybe he would call her up and ask if she’s had any breachers on her Earth, just in case, it never hurt to check. 

Cisco had tried to vibe more about the kid, but all he kept getting was a jumble of lightning which made him think that the Speed Force was in his head. Which would require some tests and questions that he was already starting to plan out. 

Barry and Jay had yet to say anything. They were both looking intently at their breacher, seeming confused, or maybe shell shocked. They, as well as Wally, had plenty of experience with the Speed Force, having been trapped there a few times between all three of them. Entering and leaving the Speed Force was never painless. Wally seemed to not want to think too much about it. Cisco was about to make a comment when the kid groaned and shifted on the stretcher. 

Barry called out to Julian, but he was already by the kid’s side, looking at his vitals on the monitors. “His heartrate is up, but I can’t give him anything for the pain since his metabolism is going to run through it right away. Either way, I don’t think he’s completely conscious just yet.” 

“I’ve never seen anyone come out of the Speed Force so completely torn up.” There was a note of awe in Barry’s voice when he finally spoke. 

“Going into it is a completely different story.” Count on Cisco to remind them of the partials suits left behind from both Barry and Wally’s trip inside.

The kid continued to moan and then his eyes opened. He had green eyes. Julian had put that in his report, but Cisco had forgotten about that. He blinked, green eyes straining to focus and then closed again. He was out again. 

“I think the pain got too much for him,” said Julian, “again. But once the major injuries clear up, like the burns and the legs, he should stay awake a bit more.”

They left Julian to handle his patient. Barry and Iris left for CCPD and Central City Picture News, respectively. Wally said he had a class to get to as well at Central U. Cisco grabbed his coffee and went back to his interrogation plan while Jay remained by the Kid’s side. It was just another Tuesday in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time fanfic reader and first-time writer. I'm on a DC run and I seem to have read all the good fanfics out there. So I figured it's time for me to write my own if I want to see something done a certain way. So here we are. All reviews and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also, this disregards the last bit of the Flash season 3 finale. So no Speed Force Nora Allen taking Barry away from Iris. Because I need them to be cute and adorable and not cry all alone.
> 
> *Edit* Small edits to clean up some of the sentences for grammar and clarity. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta ndavis77!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the kid finally woke later that night, it was only Barry, Cisco, and Jay who were at the Lab trying to get it fixed from the damages Savitar and the Speed Storm had left. Julian had left them instructions for the care of his patient, saying he needed to go home for a bit. 

“Were you able to vibe anything else about him, Cisco?” Jay had asked, for the nth time that evening.

“Not really. I can’t seem to tune into his frequency.” Cisco could admit to himself that he had actually pouted a little at the admission. He had never had an issue vibing since the first confusing days of gaining his powers. Outside of the sheer wrongness of the kid, all he could gather was static.

“Maybe it’ll be easier when he wakes up?” Barry had offered helpfully. 

Metahuman powers could be so frustrating.

The kid groaned as he woke, but the monitors showed his heart rate steady. 

“Good morning, well, actually, it’s night,” Cisco said, smiling. 

“I’m alive” The kid did sound appropriately amazed, Cisco thought. 

“Yeah, we found you pretty much torn to shreds,” Barry said. “Lucky you’re a metahuman. That crash and the head injury would have killed a normal human.”

“Oh, is that why my head is pounding so loud,” said the kid, confused. “Wait, crash? What crash?”

“Probably. Unfortunately, the only thing we have would just knock you back out. So, you’re just going to have to bear with it until your speedster healing gets to it.” Cisco could sympathize with headaches. His vibes could sometimes leave him disoriented and achy if he tried to stay in one for too long. 

“It’s fine. It’s fading, I can deal with it.” 

“Cool. So, what’s your name?” Cisco put on his best ‘Welcome to Earth-1, please don’t be evil’ tone of voice.

“Kid Flash, but I guess you can call me Wally since you’ve already seen my face now.”

Cisco turned around and looked at Barry and Jay. This was going to get awkward.

***

“Let me get this straight. I’m on an alternate Earth.” Cisco, Barry, and Jay nodded. “And you’re Barry Allen, the Flash, and you’re not my uncle but my brother?” Barry nodded. Wally turned his eyes to Jay. “And you’re from another alternate Earth and you’re the Flash there?”

“Yes.” All three echoed.

“How did I even get here? How can I go home?” 

“Well, you showed up here during a Speed Force Storm. We’re guessing that whatever you were doing carried you into the Speed Force which then opened a breach into our Earth and you were transported through and landed in the Pipeline.” Barry explained it as best he could.

“We, well, Cisco here, can try to locate which Earth you’re from and transport you back,” Jay said with a smile.

“You can?” The hope on Wally’s face was almost as bright as Barry’s.

“Well, I can once I’ve located which Earth you’re actually from. But I haven’t been able to tune into your frequency to get a clear reading. We were guessing that your trip through the Speed Force was causing interference. But I can’t say for sure.” Cisco knew was getting him confused. “I promise…we promise, we will help you get home.”

Wally did not know how to respond. Cisco, Barry, and Jay seemed earnest enough. But alternated universes and alternate selves – Cisco had used doppelganger to describe alternate selves, but the theory said doppelgangers would be virtually indistinguishable. This whole…thing was so strange. Even more than Superman and Roy having clones and aliens trying to enslave all of Earth for profit. And he had only recently met his first cousin once removed from the future and had entrusted him with Wally’s own legacy as Kid Flash. 

‘Oh no. Do they all think I’m dead? I told Uncle Barry to let mom, dad, and Artemis know I loved them.’ Wally could feel his thoughts starting to become jumbled. He needed a distraction. 

“Thank you.” Wally said after a few minutes. “For treating me, I mean. And for helping me get home.” 

“Speaking of treatment. How’s your leg’s feeling? Julian, that is your doctor, said the casts can probably come off by morning.” Barry said as he was looking at something by the monitor that showed his heart rate. This Barry Allen was so different. But he seemed just as nice and kind as Uncle Barry. Wally wondered if he also had Uncle Barry’s tardiness, because that would be so hilarious to tease him about with Dick and Clark.

“Oh, um, they feel fine, kinda tingly. How did I break my legs?” Wally had been running when he disappeared from his Earth. 

“You crashed into some of the piping down in the Pipeline, pretty hard, so that’s probably where it happened.” Jay explained, helpfully.

“Oh.”

“You set off all the sensors in the in the Lab with it too.” Cisco laughed.

“Oh man, it’s probably been months since I’ve been here then.” Wally was ready to wail.

“Nah, man. You got here last night.” Cisco was trying to calm him. But...

“Last…LAST night? You’re sure?” 

“100%” Barry assured him. “Why does that surprise you?”

“Because…my healing factor is slow, just like my speed. Last time I broke my arm, it took like a month to heal. It’s always been that way since I was 13.” Wally told them. Cisco and Barry looked at each other, surprised.

“You’ve been a speedster since you were 13?” Cisco asked. And Barry chimed in, “A broken arm took a month?”

“Yeah. Everyone was pretty pissed that I blew myself up with Uncle B’s speed formula in secret.” He chose to answer Cisco’s question first. Wally was still pretty proud of himself for managing it, but could admit to himself now that it was kind of reckless and stupid of him to do it. Worried his parents and Aunt I so much and Uncle Barry walked around with so much guilt for weeks until Wally finally healed again and his speed showed up. 

“You blew yourself up? With a speed formula?” Cisco was incredulous. “How does a 13-year-old have access to things like that?”

“I stole it off Uncle B’s work station when I was visiting him. I was really into chemistry and really wanted to be a superhero.” 

“Your parents let you run around after criminals as a kid?” Barry could not have even convinced Joe to let him go see a PG-13 movie without him as a kid.

“We’re getting off topic.” Jay interrupted. “You said you had slower healing before.”

“Maybe going through the Speed Force changed you somehow? I remember feeling so much more stronger after you guys brought me back from there.” Cisco gestured thumbs up at Barry.

Wally’s diminishing headache was starting to come back. What the hell was a Speed Force? And this Barry had traveled to it? But if he had only been here for a day, then his healing abilities really had changed. He could feel the lack of broken bones, but his body was giving off the telltale twinges of healing. He must have remained quiet for too long because all three of them were looking at him, expecting an answer to a question he had missed. 

“Sorry, my head’s got too many things to think about,” Wally said in apology. “What were you asking?”

“You know what, it can wait.” Cisco said, and Barry and Jay nodded at him. “Julian did say to not trouble you too much with questions. We should let you rest. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Barry looked at the watch on his wrist. “I need to go pick up Iris from CCPN, anyways.”

“Oh, what time is it?” Wally asked.

“Almost midnight. You woke up while we were in the middle of clean up.” Barry answered.

Cisco commented that they could put Wally to work helping them to clean up tomorrow once Julian finished his testing. Wally wasn’t sure what it was and asked, “Clean up?”

“We’ve recently had a little trouble with an evil speedster that kinda destroyed most of our Lab.” Barry looked guilty at his own explanation, so there was probably a story there. But he would ask in the morning. Wally could use some sleep that was not the result of passing out from excruciating pain.

“Um, sure. If you want.” 

“Well, Jay and I will be right down the hall.” Cisco handed him a small device. “Just press that if you need anything at all.” 

Wally thanked them and they left him to sleep. He could hear them talking as they left. Barry was still saying something about picking up Iris from CCPN. Wally had so much to think about, especially about how he could get home. He closed his eyes and tried let his thoughts drift him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read this so far and thank you for all the wonderful comments. I do hope I can do these characters justice because I'm sincerely attached to them all. I went back and made some minor revisions to chapter 1, nothing major, just some grammar clean up for clarity. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, ndavis77, for all her help in making this readable!


	3. Chapter 3

Wally woke up the next morning and could hear a lively discussion going on outside somewhere near his room. Next to him was a blond man checking over the details displayed on the monitor showing his vitals. 

“Good morning.” The man spoke in a British accent and introduced himself as Julian Albert saying he was Wally’s physician. Julian asked him questions like “Are you in pain?” (No), “Did you have a headache?” (Not anymore), “Do you remember how you got here?” (No idea).

Julian began to remove the lines connecting Wally to the monitors as he asked his questions. Now that he could get a look at it, the equipment around him looked a little beat up. Julian told Wally that he was going to remove the casts from his legs. Within 15 minutes, Wally was free, his toes were wiggling happily, and his limbs felt wonderfully whole. Julian handed him a set of clothes to wear and pointed him toward the bathroom so he could clean himself up. The shirt was emblazoned with the STAR Labs logo. For a doctor, Julian did not seem to have much of a bedside manner. 

Once he was clean and clothed, he rejoined Julian and two new people in the little room that he was recovering in. The whole room was just a side space with glass windows that had blinds drawn down for privacy. The table by the wall was occupied by various medical equipment, all in some state of disrepair. Wally remembered the tall guy calling himself Barry saying something about their lab being destroyed by a villain. 

“Hey, glad to see you awake and whole, kid. You gave us quite the surprise, showing up the way you did.” The man was wearing a police badge on his belt. Julian introduced him as Detective Joe West with the Central City Police Department and the woman next to him as Joe’s daughter, Iris West. 

Wally could only gape at them dumbly. This was too weird.

*** 

This kid was the same age as Iris’s brother, Wally West. He had been wearing almost the same Kid Flash suit that her brother did. Looking at him now, with a dumbfounded look on his face, Iris could sympathize with him a little. But they still did not completely know if he was good or evil, even though everything seemed to point that this kid was no different than their own Wally West. 

Barry had told her last night that he, Cisco, and Jay had talked to him a little about what had happened. The kid’s name was also Wally West and he had been a speedster since he was thirteen, having conducted an experiment on himself to become like the Flash of his own world. This Wally West though, had an Iris and Barry who were his aunt and uncle, not sister and brother. 

“So, Barry told us that you’re Kid Flash on your Earth.” Iris said.

“Oh. Um. Yeah. I’m mostly retired though.” Well, that was a new one. Who knew superheroes could retire so young.

“Smart kid.” Yup, that was Iris’s dad, through and through. She had a feeling that they would get along great.

“Thanks. Where’s the guys from last night? Uh, Cisco, Barry, and Jay?” Wally looked around the tiny room as if expecting them to materialize there any moment. Which, Iris knew, could happen now that Cisco was mastering his breach portals, or whatever he called them.

“In Star City, helping out some friends in trouble.” The call from Cisco had come in at the crack of dawn saying he had a bad vibe about Team Arrow and kept seeing an island blowing up. Barry and Jay had gone with Cisco and Gypsy while Wally and Jesse stayed behind to look after Central City. Iris hoped everything would be okay. 

“Oh. You guys have Star City, so they’re helping Green Arrow?” Wally guessed.

A whoosh of air outside interrupted them. Soon there were two excited voices arguing about who won.

“Oh, that must be Wally and Jesse back from stopping that robbery at the Central City Credit Union.” Iris said. “Come on. Let’s introduce you to your Earth-1 counterpart.”

Iris led them to the big circular room outside where a large table was set up with computer monitors. They had removed the broken equipment to the side where Cisco, Harry, Wally, Jesse, and Barry were going through it all for any salvageable parts. Harry had been generous enough to lend them materials from his STAR Labs because even with all the funds they had from the museum and all the STAR Labs patents, they would have been seriously broke for the next several months without his help.

“So how was your date,” Iris teased her brother and his girlfriend.

“We caught the bad guy, handed him over to CCPD, no metas this time, and I just beat Jesse back to the Lab.” Wally, who had pushed his cowl back, was grinning ear to ear. 

Jesse saw the breacher trailing behind Joe. “Hey, you’re awake! Cisco said you’re Kid Flash from another Earth. I’m from another Earth as well. My name’s Jesse, aka Jesse Quick. BRB.” She zipped off and then was back in regular clothes.

Wally had done the same and came back in jeans and t-shirt as well. 

Breacher Wally was looking at them with confusion and a little bit of shock. Iris knew calling both boys Wally was going to end up confusing them all. But Cisco was the man with the nicknames, so until then Breacher Wally was going to be it. At least in her head. 

“I know Cisco and Barry said I was on another Earth, but shouldn’t parallel universes have the same people?” Breacher Wally said.

“Well, the theories do generally say that. But there’s so many differences in universes, so people sharing names and personal histories but not physical attributes could potentially be accurate as well.” Iris wondered if Jesse had learned about parallel universes in one of her five majors, she was really good at explaining things when Barry and Cisco were not around. “I don’t have a doppelganger on this Earth, but that may be because my parent’s doppelgangers on this Earth died before they could have had me.”

“How did you get here?” Breacher Wally asked Jesse.

“A singularity had opened multiple breaches to my Earth. An evil speedster named Zoom used it to come to this Earth and try to kill the Flash, aka Barry Allen. But he also traveled to Earth-3, Jay Garrick’s Earth, and kidnapped him. He then stole Jay’s identity and kidnapped me and sent my dad to this Earth to steal Barry’s speed.” Jesse kept the summary of her being here as short as possible. Iris knew that her ordeal at Zoom’s hand terrified her even now, just as much it did Caitlin. They both suffered too much. “But, Barry beat him and now he’s gone. This team, my dad and I, and Jay, we’re practically family. So, we come see each other whenever possible or whenever one of us needs help.”

Jesse made Iris smile. If Wally and she got married, she would have one amazingly bright and strong woman as her new sister. Iris hoped they would go for that, and she knew how much her dad wanted it to happen too. And Jesse already called them family. It was the truth. 

“Is that the speedster that destroyed this place?” 

“No. This was a different one.” Joe informed Breacher Wally. 

“Oh.” Breacher Wally paused, and then asked, “Do you encounter evil speedster often?” 

“At least one a year, from what I’ve gathered.” Julian piped in. “But enough about that. I still have a list of tests I need to run on you to satisfy the official checklist. We should head down to the Speed Lab.” Julian also took out a bag of energy bars and handed it to Breacher Wally. “Before we do though, eat. Now that you’re off the IV, you’re going to need to replenish nutrients the old-fashioned way.”

Breacher Wally took the offered bag and had finished off at least 3 bars in a minute. “Thank you. I didn’t realize just how hungry I was.”

“We’ll go grab some actual food for all of us in the meantime.” Wally and Jesse were headed out with Joe. “Anyone feeling pizza?”

“Oh cool, this Earth has pizza.” Breacher Wally looked relieved. It was actually funny.

“Pizza is multi-versal.” Jesse tossed out on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 90% sure I've moved the Arrow season 5 finale events date down a bit, but I'm allowed to do that in fanfic, no? It's my personal theory of how Team Arrow got off Lian Yu before it went kaboom, anyhow. 
> 
> Thank you all for all your kudos and amazing comments!
> 
> As always, a great big thank you to my beta ndavis77. She's the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally wasn’t sure what these tests were that Julian wanted to do in the Speed Lab. He didn’t even know what a Speed Lab was. Julian and Iris had walked with him to wherever they were going. They got to an elevator right outside the room they had all been in, which Iris said was called the Cortex. The sign by the elevator said they were on level 600. Wally wondered how big this building was.

They took the elevator down to a lower level. Wally could hear a faint melody of some pop song he was not familiar with, singing something about being a superhero. The music became clearer as they walked towards an open entry way. Inside was a large cavernous room lined with a monitor station to the side. There were clear windows near the top of the wall showing a separate level, the entrance to which was through an inclined path at the far end. There was also a large treadmill on one side with another monitor station by it. Someone was already inside, a tall man wearing dark clothing was working at one of the stations, fiddling with something in his hands.

“Harry.” Iris called out to the man who looked up at them, seemed to squint his eyes at Wally, nodded his head, and returned to his fiddling. “Wally, meet Dr. Harrison Wells, we call him Harry. He’s Jesse’s dad. Harry, this is Wally West, from....”

“An unknown Earth.” Harry interrupted. “I thought you all knew better than to trust someone right away, Iris.” This Harry had trust issues, it seemed.

Wally had to defend himself somehow, but all that he could say right now was, “I promise I’m not evil.”

“Yes, because that’s always fool proof with a stranger.” Harry snarked back. 

“Cisco’s already said he’s...,” Iris struggled to find an appropriate phrase before deciding on, “…mostly harmless.”

“Really? You’re going to use that reference?” Julian asked. Wally wondered what the reference was to.

“Cisco used it. And Jay and Barry agreed.” Wally liked Iris. She was on his side. He supposed that his Aunt I, in any universe and with any face, would always stand up for her family. 

Julian interrupted them again to place sensors over his clothes, explaining that they would monitor his vitals while they tested his speed and strength. Wally was made to get on the large treadmill in the room. Harry, as a concession, asked him what he thought his max speed was so that he could start the tests off with that and the treadmill would pick up speed automatically as he ran. Wally informed him that last he knew his max speed was just under the speed of sound. 

Then he was running. It felt like freedom, even if he was running on a treadmill. Wally wondered just how fast it went.

Julian, Harry, and Iris talked amongst themselves, going over his vitals. Wally ignored them. Running was reminding him of his last moments in the Arctic. Running with Uncle Barry and Bart. Trying to save the world from an alien invasion. Begging Barry to tell his parents and Artemis that he loved them all.

Then he was speeding up. Going faster than he had ever gone before. Wally felt electricity rushing through him, but it did not hurt. He felt…

Suddenly, Wally felt his thoughts shift. He remembered disappearing as a lightning bolt hit him, but he also remembered it carrying him off to a place that seemed to go on for eternity, all around him and through him. There were voices in that place, sounding almost like Nightwing and Batman giving a mission briefing, telling Wally that he could return, but he had to do something for them first. He had to…

Wally could not remember. It was important.

Then Julian’s voice cut through his mental fog, saying, “Wally, we’re going to stop now.”

The treadmill slowed to stop, but it felt almost abrupt and Wally could not stop himself in time to not launch straight into the monitor station. 

“Oh, my God!” The clack-clack of Iris’s shoes sounded as she came running towards him and helped him back up. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Wally groaned out, holding his head in his hand. “I just haven’t cannonballed that hard in a while.”

“Launching into things is normal for you?” Julian asked incredulously. “No wonder you retired.”

Wally smiled with a grimace at Julian. “There were a few other reasons, too.” His left arm felt the worse, but it was already starting to heal. He could get used to this instant recovery thing. No wonder Uncle Barry was so careless with everything during missions.

“Retired? Retired from what?” Harry asked.

“On my Earth, I’m part of, or was a part of, a co-vert ops teams that works with the Justice League. My girlfriend and I left to go to college and try to live a normal life for a little bit.” Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, his parents, and even most of the League understood why they had to leave and were even supportive. But not everyone though. 

“What’s the Justice League?” Iris asked.

“Oh. The Justice League is the public face of the Superheroes of my Earth.” Wally explained. “It was created following the Appellaxian invasion, when Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter came together to save the Earth. The League’s added members since then, like Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, and a lot of others. Some members of my old team have now been promoted to the League as well.” Wally wondered who else from the team got a promotion while he was gone. Probably Nightwing, he had proved his worth a few times over, especially during the whole alien invasion.

“What’s an Appellaxian? And Martian Manhunter, that’s J’onn from Kara’s Earth.” Iris sounded kind of excited. “And we have Green Arrow here and obviously, Barry as the Flash. Your Earth must have a lot of Superheroes. We could probably use something like that here.”

“Maybe you guys will one day,” Wally said. “It took a long time for the League to come together and many of the heroes we know still don’t actively participate in League activities unless it’s like the end of the world. It’s usually just the big 7 that people know worldwide.”

“Big 7?” Julian asked.

“The original members of the League. They’re really the main public face of the League and Superheroes in general. Everyone knows about them.” Wally explained. 

Iris looked thoughtful about it. “Your Earth sounds really fascinating,” she said eventually with a smile. “Barry said you told him you gave yourself powers.”

“Yeah. Wanted to be a superhero like the Flash so I stole Barry’s, my uncle I mean not your Barry, speed formula from his desk.” Iris got a shocked look on her face, almost exactly like Barry, Cisco, and Jay had the night before. “Unfortunately for me, it wasn’t the complete formula so I had to sort of figure out the rest of it. Which is probably why my speed is, um was, slower. At least that’s what Uncle Barry theorized.”

“Hmm. Interesting. I was told that you showed up after a freak Speed Force storm. Did you spend some time in it?” Harry asked him. Julian and Iris looked worried for some reason.

“What’s a Speed Force? The guys mentioned it as well.” Wally was sure that neither his uncle nor his own Jay Garrick had really mentioned anything about a Speed Force. These guys seemed to have a better understanding of speedsters too. It would be helpful.

“From what we know, the Speed Force is what gives you speedsters your powers,” Harry explained. “It manifests itself as a lightning storm, but Barry, Jay, and Wally, Earth-1 Wally that is, have also said that it can take on the appearance of any person when it wants to talk to you speedsters.”

“That is trippy.” Then Wally remembered the voices of Batman and Nightwing. “Wait. When I was running, before we stopped, I think I was remembering something like that lightning storm you mentioned.”

Wally explained how he felt the never-ending eternity of that place with lightning and a never ending storm all around him. He was at the center of it when he saw Batman and Nightwing there. It was like they were giving him a mission in exchange for getting out and having speed. They were recruiting him because they felt he was ready. 

“Ready for what?” Iris asked him. “And Batman and Nightwing? What kind of powers do they have?” She quirked her eyebrow at him and Wally just had to laugh at that.

“They don’t have any powers. Batman is the one who brought the whole Justice League together and the de facto leader of it. Nightwing is his protégé and the leader of my Team.” Wally almost added that Nightwing was his best friend, but then remembered that the last year or so of their friendship had been so strained that they were barely former co-workers. He had so much to do when he got back home. Wally hoped that his friend also wanted to salvage their friendship. 

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, Iris started asking him what was wrong but was interrupted by a glowing portal opening and out came Cisco, Barry, and Jay wearing their costumes. Both Flash costumes were almost replicas of the Flash costumes Wally was familiar with. It made him long for home. 

A second portal opened and a woman with long dark brown hair in a blue leather jacket and black pants and an air of authority stepped out. 

“Hey, welcome back,” Iris called out. “How’s everyone on Team Arrow?”

“They’re back in STAR City,” Barry explained. The four of them had arrived on Green Arrow’s island in the North China Sea to find all of them except Green Arrow trying to figure out how to get off the Island because it could blow at any moment. So Vibe and Gypsy had transported them to the Arrow Cave. They were all getting their injuries looked at. Flash and Vibe found Green Arrow with his son on a boat a mile away right as the Island went Kaboom. 

“Ollie has a kid.” “Kaboom.” Julian and Wally had spoken at the same time. Then Julian asked incredulously, “Green Arrow’s real name is Ollie? Ollie who?”

Now everyone was looking between Wally and Julian. 

“You know who Green Arrow is?” Barry asked, cautious.

“Yeah. At least, I know who he is on my Earth.” Codename secrets were always hard for Wally. Which is why he told his Team right away who he was. But if Julian didn’t know about Green Arrow, then Wally would need to keep it to himself.

“Wait, Ollie who?” Julian really looked like he wanted to know. “You don’t mean the Mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen, do you?” Julian looked at Barry.

“I’m not at liberty to say, sorry, Julian,” Barry said with a sigh. “You already know too much. Green Arrow’s orders, unless he tells you himself, I can’t confirm or deny anything. And you, keep it quiet, too. Please.”

‘Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City? Man, this Earth was so weird,’ Wally thought. But he nodded at Barry and then mimed my-lips-are-sealed to him, to make sure he understood.

“Thank you.”

“Well, this was fun. But I need to get back to my own Earth.” The woman, who Wally assumed was the Gypsy Barry had mentioned, said. She looked at Cisco and gave him a smirk and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Then with a wink and a wave to everyone, she opened a portal and was gone.

Iris and Barry looked at Cisco with joint conspiratorial grins on their faces. “So, Cisco, when are we going on that double date?” Iris was the first one to ask.

“Shush,” Cisco said with a wide smile on his face. “You will not be embarrassing me in front of my maybe-girlfriend.”

“Oh, that didn’t look like a ‘maybe’ anything, dude. And I’m saving the embarrassment for your wedding.” Barry teased him. Then a touch more seriously said, “You should just invite her and then let us know. You know we’re always up for a date night.”

“Oh, and then we can throw in Wally and Jesse and Joe and his girlfriend.” Barry and Iris looked at each other and shook their heads no at that. “Let a man go on a date alone first.”

Barry and Iris agreed but said they still wanted the double date at least one night soon. They then turned their attention to the results of Wally’s speed test. Julian explained that Wally’s speed was on par with their Wally and the checklist that someone named Caitlin had left showed similar results to their Wally, Barry, and Jesse. Wally could swear that Julian could not help but get a dig in about him learning how to brake. But then Barry commented that he had trouble with that at first as well, which made Wally feel a little better. He was a fast learner, if he could give himself superpowers at thirteen, he would learn how to stop without crashing and hurting in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the amazing comments and as always, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all constructive criticism. 
> 
> A great big thank you to my always amazing beta, ndavis77. 
> 
> And I can't believe I didn't place it on this fic until now, but yes, all disclaimers apply. I'm just playing with these characters for fun. I do not own them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The communicator in her ear beeped and the voice on the other end told her where to go. But at this point, Supergirl already knew, had located the sound of her sister’s voice calling out orders.

Flying fast and hard to the site, there was only one thought in Supergirl’s mind: to save her sister.

She burst through the roof, the ceiling tiles exploding down. There was Alex, Winn, and Agent Vasquez motionless and more than halfway through what looked to be a breach. She called out to them as she flew towards them, ignoring J’onn’s voice in her ear from the communicator. She needed to save her sister and her friends. But it was too late. They were through the breach and then it was gone in a blink.

All that was left was a strange, bald man wearing a suit at the far end of the warehouse. He looked at her with some surprise and curiosity, but then, in a blink and a burst of light, he was gone as well.

“They’re gone.” Her voice sounded too incredulous to her own ears. 

“Supergirl…Kara, what’s happened?” J’onn said through the communicator. “We’ve lost all signals to Alex, Winn, and Agent Vasquez’s trackers.”

“They…it looked like a dimensional breach. All three of them went through it.” She used her X-ray vision to scan for anything she could find. “I don’t see or hear anyone else here anymore. There was someone else here, but he left the same way.”

“Gather what you can and I’ll see you back at headquarters.” J’onn’s voice was calming. Kara needed that right now. She couldn’t lose her sister so soon after losing Mon-El.

Kara looked around at the site again. None of their people were around, the whole team must have been taken. As she turned back to get out, there was something on the ground that caught her eye. Taking 2 steps to pick it up, it was small like a phone but with a strange filament going down it like a lightning bolt. It emitted a small chirp and then right in front of her opened a familiar blue breach. 

Before she could make her way to it, it blinked out with a shake, as if it wasn’t stable. Kara looked back at the device in her hand, it was silent. She took off to go back to the Department of Extranormal Operations, she and J’onn needed to figure what happened to their people.

When Kara arrived at the DEO, J’onn had his ‘we’ll figure it out’ face on. She knew it was as much for her benefit as it was for his own. 

“I found this at the site.” Kara handed him the device. “It opened a breach that was very like the one that we use to see Team Flash.”

“But…” J’onn prompted her.

“It collapsed almost as soon as it came up. I couldn’t follow it.” The look J’onn gave her at that was expected. “Yes, I know, I shouldn’t go through unknown portals.”

“I’m glad you know that.” 

“I saw a man there, he seemed surprised to see me. He left through a breach before I could get him.”

“I’ll have the lab look through the data we’ve got so far,” J’onn held up the device. “In the meantime, I think we need to pay our friends on Earth-1 a visit.”

Kara looked at him in surprise. J’onn wasn’t one to go to someone else for help right at the outset. 

“You think it’s someone traveling through the different dimensions again?”

“Do you know why Alex and Winn were going to that site?” Kara shook her head no; she hadn’t been paying enough attention to Alex’s missions. “There’s been strange energy readings coming from it. It’s an old Cadmus facility that all of sudden started up.” J’onn explained. “Winn and Alex went to gather more data from the site, most of which they had remotely sent back. There was an unexplained spike in dark matter, consistent with what we know of the Flash. We’ve been going through everything they sent back. I think Mr. Ramon and Mr. Allen could help us locate not only Alex, Winn, and the rest of the team, but also figure out what Cadmus was doing there with this stranger.”

“Let’s go then.” Kara pulled out the circular device, the interdimensional extrapolator, that Cisco had given her. The breach opened, Martian Manhunter and Supergirl went through, their capes fluttering behind them as they left.

***

Wally West is grateful to this Barry Allen and his incredibly kind team of metahumans and humans. 

In the nearly two weeks that he has been in this place everyone keeps calling Earth-1, he has realized just how much he was missing out on, what with having had such a small part of the speeds he could reach now.

Barry, Wally, and Cisco are the ones who have been helping him get control over his newfound speed. Jesse had left with Harry to go back to her Earth for something. 

He’s even learned to brake.

And for an Earth that doesn’t have a Justice League, Team Flash – Wally realizes he’s starting to go native really fast – has plenty of tools at their disposal. 

What they couldn’t seem to do until about 2 days ago, was pinpoint the exact Earth that he’s from. Apparently, his trip through the Speed Force was interfering with Cisco’s powers. Cisco had been trying almost every day since Wally’s woken up to try and find his home. It required a lot of handholding for Wally and aspirin for Cisco because Wally’s frequency was “animated to hell and difficult to match for a consistent amount of time.” 

Eventually, Cisco said he needed a second Viber and brought in his girlfriend, who is apparently also from another Earth, to try and crack the code to finding Wally’s world. 

They’re in the Speed Lab again when Cisco arrives with his girlfriend.

“Wally, this is Gypsy,” Cisco had introduced the woman Wally remembers seeing his first day. “Gypsy, Wally. She’s from Earth-19.”

Gypsy’s brown eyes had been crinkled in a smile, but Wally got the feeling that she was not someone he wanted to mess with. They shook hands. She gripped his hand tight for a second then she let go and turned to Cisco.

“You pinpoint his Earth?” Cisco asked before she said anything.

“Of course, Cisco. Did you doubt me?” Gypsy teased him.

Cisco blushed but with a smile said, “I wouldn’t have asked for your help if I did.” 

Wally could see why Barry and Iris liked teasing Cisco about Gypsy. Wally grinned at them both. 

“I think with the two of us working together, we can match his higher frequency and open a stable breach,” Gypsy said. “It might take a few tries.” 

“You can get me home?” Wally asked hopefully.

“Yes. Your frequency indicates that your Earth is Earth-16. It’s always been a difficult one to get to, even for an experienced collector like me.” Gypsy said. 

“How do you mean? What’s a collector?” Wally couldn’t understand.

“Some Earths are more difficult to get to depending on their frequency,” Gypsy said in a measured voice. “Take Earth-2 for example. That dimension and the people there all resonate at a higher frequency than this Earth. But not by much.” 

“That’s why travel between our two Earth’s are easier. Knowing the frequency allows breachers to control the where of the breach more accurately.” Cisco continued after a look from Gypsy. “Same with Earth-3, Jay and his dimension also resonate at a different frequency that’s not too much different than our Earth-1. Jay has the added benefit of being a speedster to help him in his travels.” Both Gypsy and Cisco agreed that with Barry and Earth-1 Wally helping, they could get a breach with a high enough frequency stable enough to let them through. 

“I really want to go home.” Wally missed home. He wanted to see Artemis and Dick again. He wanted to be with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry when their kids are born. Wally was going to be the coolest older cousin ever. 

“We promised to get you home, dude. We will.” Cisco gives him a quick pat on the back and a reassuring smile. “And you’re hurting our feelings here, bro. It’s like we’re not cool enough for you. Even after I let you play in the Speed Lab.”

Wally laughed and reassured Cisco that he meant no offense. All of Team Flash, from his alternate doppelganger and the crazy West-Allen family to Cisco and even Julian, they had helped him heal and grow in the last two weeks. He would never be able to thank them enough for just that. They’re not the League or the Team, but they have treated him as one of their own.

Before he could say anything else, the monitor in the room let out an alarm. Cisco turned his attention to it. There was a break-in at a Mercury Labs facility. 

Barry was over in Star City helping Team Arrow with something so Cisco called Earth -1 Wally and they both left him with instructions to “work on your braking.” Gypsy stayed behind to keep him company. 

They were back within the hour with Iris and Joe West asking them questions about the break-in and with pizza in tow. A perfect end to the day.

But it wasn’t the end of the day because in the middle of Gypsy and Cisco explaining between bites of pizza that they’d figured out which Earth in the multiverse Wally was from, the CCTV in the Cortex showed a breach opening in one of the rooms. The team didn’t seem that concerned about it. He wondered why.

“We haven’t shown you the Breach Room yet. C’mon, let’s go say hi.” Cisco said with a spring in his step.

“You know who’s coming through it?” Wally asked incredulously.

“Nope, but 99% chance it’s a friendly. Usually, anyone not coming through the Breach Room is someone we need to worry about.” Iris explained as they made their way down the hall. It was definitely a room that Wally hadn’t seen yet. It had an inner portion that was separated by glass. 

“Is that why you were all so weird around me in the beginning?” Wally asked.

“Yup. Strange people falling through unexpected breaches in the Pipeline, we were worried you were an evil speedster.” Iris said. “Instead, you were just another Wally.”

“Thanks.” Both Wallys gave her a look.

The Breach disappeared as they got in the inner room. There on the platform were standing Martian Manhunter and what looked like a female Superman in a skirt. 

“Dude.” Wally couldn’t believe his eyes. It reminded him of the time when M’gann was still learning how phase into individual people.

“J’onn! Kara! Great to see you guys.” “Did you lose another multidimensional being?” “Welcome back.” The greetings were coming from everyone. It was kind of creepy.

Kara gave everyone a strained smile and a hug. J’onn looked concerned. Joe was the first to comment.

“Something tells me this is not a happy visit.” 

“It’s not,” Kara replied. “We need your help. We think my sister and her team was taken to another Earth. We need to find out where.”

“What makes you think she was taken to another Earth?” Gypsy asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.” Kara was giving her best hello smile she could manage in the situation, it looked like.

“Oh yeah. Kara, J’onn, this is Gypsy, she’s my…um…well she can vibe across the multiverse like I can, but she’s from Earth-19.” Cisco explained. Everyone except J’onn and Kara shook their heads at Cisco. “And this is a Wally West, also from another Earth, Earth-16. He got here by accident.”

“Nice to meet you. You know, we have Martian Manhunter and a Superman on my Earth, but Superwoman is definitely a first.” Wally waved at them.

“Supergirl. I’m Superman’s older cousin.” Kara said with a smile. She was so much like Clark, it was like they were clones more than Clark and Kon.

“Oh. Cool. He’s just got a clone on my Earth.”

Both J’onn and Kara gave him a look like they wanted to discuss this some more. But Kara was the first to get back on track.

“It’s nice to meet you both. My sister Alex and her team disappeared through what looked like one of your dimensional breaches, Cisco. We found this at the site. When I first picked it up it opened a breach that closed instantly.” Kara held up a device as she spoke.

Cisco took it from her and concentrated on it, the look on his face was familiar to Wally. It’s the same one Cisco had when he was trying to Vibe Wally’s Earth.

Cisco blinked as he came back to himself again. Cisco was looking the device in his hands and at him and Kara repeatedly. 

“It’s…it’s from Earth-16.” Cisco said finally, looking straight at Wally. And then the words that froze Wally in place, “Wally, dude, I don’t think the Speed Force sent you here by mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments and likes! I love all the little nuggets everyone pulls out that I sometimes don't even think about. You've all been amazing! 
> 
> So, this chapter took a while because of real life's interference. From having to work extra to hurricane prep then hurricane recovery (Irma was not nice at all, but we were luckier than the folks in the Caribbean). Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long, but I can see some delays popping up with the holiday season being here.
> 
> Thanks all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of all the different Vibes he got through his powers, Cisco hated the ones where it’s apocalypse now. Locating people and things and even helping Team Flash capturing rogue metas is fine and actually fun and fighting bad guys and kicking their asses is totally what he signed up for with superpowers, but the end of the world clairvoyance that comes up occasionally leaves him with nightmares. 

But then Cisco knew he gets a chance to avert the impending apocalypse so he knows there’s an upside to it. He’s done it before. 

As soon as the small box got in his hands, he vibed screams and the sound of fighting with the thud of bodies falling to the ground. There’s a group of people and assorted alien-like beings standing on a hillside, looking down on what they’ve done. Above them, there’s something falling, meteor-like but not, a trail of smoke lighting up the sky, the sun is rising on the horizon, making the color in the sky blood red. If Cisco wasn’t so freaked out, he’d totally recite Legolas.

In front of him, there’s a thing that looks like Zoom when he was taken by the Speed Force, screaming and contorting its melted and scarred face, ready to strike. But it’s being held back somehow by something around its neck. The group on the hill is controlling it with another one of the weird boxes. 

Cisco knew this wasn’t his world, the frequency is high like breacher Wally. But it’s easier to stay in, there’s none of the feedback and interference Cisco’s been dealing with trying to get their breacher home. He might be able to do something about getting to that Earth, with only a little more help from Gypsy. 

Cisco turned to look behind him, and there, lying motionless on the ground, in the river of grass speckled with red-hued dew, are people he knows as well few others, some who look too young for the suits they’re wearing. Amongst the speedsters, he sees Barry, both Wallys, Jay, and Jesse who have all been affected by something unknown, making their skin hard and ashen; their lightning gone.

Was this the mission breacher Wally was given by the Speed Force? To save its prisoner? 

Cisco pulled himself out of the vibe. 

He looked at both J’onn and Kara and then stared at breacher Wally. Cisco told him that the Speed Force probably didn’t send him here by mistake. But, as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Cisco thinks maybe he got it wrong. That it may be a mistake. Maybe this Wally was supposed to end up back in his own world. Maybe, the Speed Force bazooka messed up the energies and threw out this Speedster into a world not his own because Team Flash messed with powers outside their knowledge. Maybe that Zoom monster got out and could be manipulated outside the Speed Force because of them?

“What do you mean, Cisco?” Wally, their Wally, asks when they’re all back in the Cortex, save for Joe who had to leave to get to work back to CCPD, because Cisco needed to breathe after the tightness of the Breach Room. The rest of the group has spread themselves out in the room. 

Barry whooshed in a moment later. “What’s going on? Iris said there’s trouble.”

“Hi Barry,” Kara said with a wave and then gave him a hug. J’onn held out his hand in greeting as well.

“Hey. What’s going on? How can we help?” Barry asked standing next to Iris once he had greeted them.

“We were hoping you and your team could help us locate some members of our team we think were taken by breachers. But, it seems we may have a bigger problem on our hands.” J’onn explained. “Your new Mr. West here is going to be helpful, it seems. We were just about to find out what Mr. Ramon had vibed off this box left by the people who took our team.” 

“I just vibed the end of the world. Again. This time, it was centered at Earth-16. And I’m like, 90 percent sure this little box thing is vital, but I don’t know how to get into it. Yet.” He waved the box in the air. It was still giving off faint vibes, so Cisco placed it on the desk to keep himself from accidentally vibing it again unless he needed to. 

“But how could you vibe that so easily, when you’ve had so much trouble vibing anything from my earth before?” Asked breacher Wally. “And you still haven’t explained what you meant about me not ending up here by mistake.”

“You’ve got Speed Force interference. The box doesn’t. It came through a regular breach. Or maybe caused the breach. I’m not sure.” It was the only explanation that made sense and Gypsy had agreed with him before she took off in the Breach Room saying that she had a contact who could give them more info. Cisco needed some info of his own. “You said the Speed Force spoke to you, told you that you had something to do. Can you remember it all?”

J’onn asked, “What’s the Speed Force?” 

“The short answer: It’s what gives speedsters their power,” Cisco answered J’onn first. “We’ve now had all three speedsters in this room be trapped in the Speed Force at some time or another. It’s not a fun place.”

“Not at all.” Barry murmured next to Iris. Both Wallys nodded as well.

“What does the Speed Force have to do with this box and getting my sister back?” Kara asked, crossing her arms.

“When I touched the box, I think saw the future because we were all on Earth-16 and there was a group of people who had Black Flash in their control. The sky was burning red and there was a huge-ass satellite falling.” Cisco said.

“Black Flash?” Barry asked. “You don’t mean…?”

“Zoom? Yeah. I saw his zombie and I think he was being controlled by something not the Speed Force.”

“But how? The Speed Force and the Black Flash is outside of Human control. Even metahumans.” Barry said. “It’s an entity on its own with an unknown power. It’s basically the god of speedsters.”

“Don’t say that. We just got rid of one wannabe god.” Their Wally said to Barry.

“Satellite. Wait…that could be the Watchtower!” Breacher Wally interrupted. 

“What’s the Watchtower?” Iris asked.

“It’s the League’s headquarters, a huge-ass satellite orbiting the Earth.” Breacher Wally explained. 

“Ok. You know, you can probably recognize more of what’s happening in the Vibe. You know who the bad guys are on your Earth, right Wally?”

“Yeah. But I would have to actually see the vibe to figure that out.” Breacher Wally said. “Wait, are you saying I can see your Vibe? Cool.”

“It’s a nice little trick I got. All you have to do is hold my hand, I’ll do the rest.” Cisco explained as he pulled out his goggles and held out his right hand for Breacher Wally to take and laid his left on the box.

“Ok.” Breacher Wally said as he extended his own hand to Cisco.

As soon as they had contact, Cisco brought them back to that hillside. Wally looked a little disoriented but then looked around at the people fighting. “That’s the League and the Team. They look different.”

“What about the guys over there? Recognize any of them?” Cisco pointed at the group by the Black Flash.

Wally looked again at the scene in front of him. His face was serious, more than Cisco had seen it in the few weeks that he’d known this Wally. Both Wallys were so alike, for all their physical differences, their personalities were similar. Joking and smiling always, but with a seriousness about their responsibilities.

“That’s Lex Luthor and the crazy Witch Boy. I don’t recognize the big guy though.” Wally pointed to the one clearly alien member of the hilltop party. He was huge, the two other members Wally had pointed out looked human enough, but this guy was big and had muscles on top of his muscles, with bluish skin. “He doesn’t look like anyone we ever came across. That box looks like another version of the one we have. Are they mixing up magic and alien tech? Not that I wouldn’t put it past them.” Wally explained.

“Maybe. We need as much information as possible from here. We got a future and possibly other Earths to save. What about the Satellite?” Cisco pointed to the ball of fire descending down to the Earth.

Wally looked at it again. “It is the Watchtower, just as I thought,” Wally observed the area they were in again. His eyes widened. “Wait, I recognize this area! That over there isn’t a hill, it’s what’s left of Mt. Justice after it was blown up. This is Happy Harbor, the Team’s HQ.”

Cisco pulled them both out of the vibe. He placed the box back on the table. “First question. Who’s Lex Luthor and Witch Boy?”

“Lex Luthor? He’s human. He’s a genius, but this box thing looks way out of his level.” J’onn said before Breacher Wally could answer.

“You have a Luthor on your Earth too? That’s just great.” Breacher Wally said with a grimace.

“Yes, but last we knew, he was still in prison.” J’onn replied.

“So Luthor and this other person’s involved with capturing my sister and her team?” Kara said.

“Yeah, them and another guy. Looked alien. If there’s trouble coming, Luthor’s usually not far away from it, in my experience.” Breacher Wally replied. “Klarion, the other guy, is a magic user. Luthor and him both caused trouble for the League, the Team, and the Earth itself when they were members of the Light. They almost got the entire world enslaved by the Reach!” At Team Flash’s blank looks, “Uh, the Reach were an Alien species that tried to take over the world by weakening the human race through specialty drinks.”

“What is up with these Alien plots, first the Dominators with their metahuman bomb and now some guy controlling Black Flash.” Iris looked annoyed. Barry put his arm around her. 

“We’ve got a good track record against alien invasions though,” Barry reassured her with a smile.

“Us too." Breacher Wally declared. 

“And whatever you saw, it hasn’t happened yet, so that means we can stop whatever it is that’s going to happen.” their Wally said to Cisco and breacher Wally. He picked up the box and examined it closely. “There’s almost no entry into the inside of it. But it’s heavy and these weird characters aren’t something I’m familiar with. Have you seen them, Wally?” The answer he got back was no.

“Gypsy said she knew someone who might know more about these things,” Cisco revealed. Then looking at their Earth38 guests, “Kara, J’onn. Let’s start with something that’s hopefully easier to figure out. Alex’s location. Do you have anything of Alex’s that’s personal to her? It’ll help me Vibe to her, even though right now, all signs point to Earth-16.” Wally and Barry were right, the future hadn’t happened yet. Team Flash was pro at preventing a bad future. This would be no different. And breacher Wally knew the heroes of his world, they could work together to get this guy. But first, they needed to find Alex Danvers and her team.

“I…don’t think we do,” Kara answered. “We came straight from the DEO after the team was taken…but, we can go get something from her apartment.” Kara took out her dimensional extrapolator and J’onn was ready to go with her when Cisco said he would go, too.

“I can try to see if I can vibe something else at the site they were taken from while there. Two birds with one stone and all that.”

“Good idea.” They stepped into the breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay. The holidays definitely had too much going on to give me much time for writing. This chapter took forever to write not just because of the time constraints but because there's alot of set up here and it's mostly dialogue. I'm finding dialogue is my sworn enemy. *sigh* I had to rewrite alot in this chapter because I kept dialoguing myself into a dead end and had to find a way to fix it to keep the story going.
> 
> This story has evolved, for the better, in a few places from what I was thinking beforehand. I'm dabbling in the wider DC universe here but most of my knowledge of these characters is based on the CW shows and the Young Justice Cartoons. The DC wiki has been informative and some of the plotting is taken from what I've learned there, but I'm sure I'm going to mess up something because I'm not as familiar with a few of the characters. I'll do my best to keep them in character as possible!
> 
> As always, I appreciate everyone's amazing and insightful feedback! This is a learning experience for me. 
> 
> And also, a great, big thank you to my wonderfully phenomenal beta, ndavis77! She's been a key to this fic reading as well as it does.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Cisco went with Kara and J’onn to get more info, Barry busied himself with finding out which one of their super friends they could recruit to try and save the multiverse. Barry decided to call Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak first, saying that they were the closest and easiest to bring up to speed on what was happening here. Breacher Wally groaned out “Barry…” like he was in pain when Barry had said that. Apparently making speed related puns was something his Barry did all the time as well. Iris and Wally laughed as Barry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

There was little else to do until both specialists came back so they could work on getting the breach to Earth-16 open. Both Wallys decided to spend their time in the Speed Lab for a few hours working on the various training programs. Barry and Iris left to head over to CCPD to let Julian and Joe know what was happening.

Breacher Wally seemed more at ease when he was running so Wally had him run the programs as many times as he wanted.

Looking up from the monitor, Wally exclaimed, “Man, you are going to blow your team’s mind when you get back home with your new speed!” 

“You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to that.” Breacher Wally grinned. Unlike his first run on the training program, he’s barely breaking a sweat. “I’m excited about finally going home, but finally being a speedster on an equal level as the Flash himself was something I’ve wanted since I was a kid,” He told Wally. His slower speed wouldn’t be a liability anymore. But he needed to train to get used to it like a second skin again because this threat seemed more serious than anything before. 

Wally had asked him a lot of questions about his life and his covert ops team, the mentors in the Justice League, and the missions he had been a part of. A world where metahumans and aliens existed and were legitimate heroes instead of just vigilantes was so cool. In exchange, breacher Wally wanted to know about Wally’s life and how he became Kid Flash. He couldn’t believe that the Flash had only been around 3 years and Kid Flash even less time than that. 

“Dude, I don’t think I even remember a time when I didn’t have the Flash to look up to.” Breacher Wally declared. “And when Nightwing started working with Batman, it was like, yes! I can be a hero, too.”

“I still can’t believe you got to go fight crime as a kid. Do you think you’re gonna go back to the hero life again?” Wally asked. “Didn’t you say you retired with your girlfriend.”

“Yeah. She hadn’t really wanted to, but she did for me. And then took the first opportunity to go back into the life.” He breathed. “And me, I don’t know. Maybe. Especially now that I have real speed that could be of use. I put the uniform back on to break up the Light’s summit and then got myself breached over to your Earth trying to stop a MFD. I know Nightwing’s wanted me back on the team since the whole mess started.”

“Is Nightwing the one handling the personnel decisions?”

“He’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids. He was one of the reasons I wanted to be the Flash’s partner. We had a stupid fight about my leaving just as all the responsibilities of the team were landing on his shoulders.” Breacher Wally sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, this seemed like something he really thought about a lot. His face looking serious and gloomy. “He was growing up and dealing with shit in his family and then we had 2 big fatal losses that really scared us both. But all it did was just drive him to make choices I couldn’t see him making before. Maybe it’s because I’m older, but I just wanted to see what life was like outside of the hero business. Be normal. So we fought. We were starting to make amends in a way and then things just blew up again.”

“You’ve thought a lot about it.” 

“Well there’s not much else to do here outside of train, think, and stare at Cisco’s face as he’s Vibing in your personal space.” They both laughed, the atmosphere easing.

Wally’s phone beeped with a text from Iris saying to come over to the house for dinner, it was pasta night tonight. This would be the first time breacher Wally would be going somewhere outside of STAR Labs. 

At the house, the dinner table was set with the extra chairs, Cecile and Julian would be joining them. The conversation quickly turned to their new menace and their recruitment efforts. 

“Oliver said he’d come over with the team tomorrow first thing.” Barry announced as he ate. 

“What about the Legends?” Wally asked. “They do have some heavy hitters as well.”

“We sent them a message as well. No idea where in history they are, but hopefully they can spare some time to help out again.” Barry replied with a shrug.

“Who’re the ‘legends’? And history” Breacher Wally asked as he dipped his garlic bread in the marinara. 

“Friends of ours who’re time travelers. They help out when they’re not trying to save history.” Iris explained. “Or something.”

“Cool.” 

“What about Jesse and Jay?” Iris asked. “They should know what we’re up against. Especially if this has to do with zombie Zoom.”

“I sent Jesse a message earlier. She and Harry will come tomorrow as well.” Wally told them. “They didn’t want Zoom messing around outside the Speed Force, zombie or not.”

“Nobody wants that monster anywhere on any Earth.” Joe said. 

“Amen to that.” Iris raised her glass.

***

Kara led Cisco through the warehouse site as J’onn stayed back the DEO to take care of some contingencies for their anticipated leave. Cisco looked around and stepped up to the platform that she had ignored when she was last here. She had been too concerned with rescuing Alex, Winn, and Agent Vasquez. Not that it had done any good. They were all still missing and now she had the multiverse’s possible existence being threatened to deal with. 

“We really need to hang out when we don’t have the fate of the multiverse hanging in the air. Maybe have a Star Wars marathon. You’ve got Star Wars here, right?” Cisco joked.

“Yes, we have Star Wars. Winn’s a big fan.” Kara tried to keep her thoughts positive, but it was difficult to do. “If we get them back…”

“When we get them back. Because we will. I promise.” Cisco interrupted her. He was running his fingers over monitors and wires on a nearby panel on the platform.

“Thanks, Cisco. It means a lot.” 

“Of course. You’re our Super Friend.” Cisco grinned. Kara laughed because of course, Barry would have told him about that musical world. And Kara did believe him. Cisco, Barry, and probably even Oliver and his team would gladly help her. Kara’s never been more thankful that Barry broke through the dimensional barrier and that Cisco developed the tech to cross over whenever she wanted. Cisco was still going over the terminal and asked, “Did anyone take any of this data back?”

“J’onn said they had gotten most of it remotely because they’d been monitoring this site for a few weeks.” 

“It’s pretty advanced tech.” Cisco worked over the keyboard and said, “Whoever these people are, they’re definitely working over a couple of Earths. See this formula here?” Cisco pointed to the monitor. “I used this one to design the extrapolator. The power source though, I’ve never seen one like it.”

“It’s using the Omegahedron. It’s Kryptonian technology.” Kara informed him. “But the Luthors’ wouldn’t have this technology. I know the military took it.”

“Maybe not on this Earth. But Wally said there’s a Luthor on his Earth, maybe he got it somehow?” Cisco guessed. 

“This other Wally,” Kara said hesitantly, “do you all trust him?” 

“Yeah. We do.” Cisco replied. 

“Then, me too.” Kara smiled and got one back in return. “So, any vibes from any of this?”

“Yeah. This place is crazy with them. I’m actually trying to avoid going into a vibe right now because I wanted to get some of this data.” With that, Cisco continued to type. “I really think Curtis and Felicity would get better info from this. We might even need Team Arrow and the Legends to help us out, who knows, once we get the breach to Earth-16 stabilized.”

“That’s another thing I don’t get.” Kara placed her fists on her hips. “How can an Earth be so difficult to get to for you? You didn’t have that much trouble getting back here when we went after the Dominators.”

“Earth-16 vibrates at an insanely high frequency, making a stable breach nearly impossible without help, so Gypsy and I will need to work together to get the initial breach stabilized. I tried it on my own with Wally and all I got for my troubles was a few migraines. It doesn’t help that he’s spent an unknown amount of time in the Speed Force, so he’s been saturated with Dark Matter. We only figured out the Earth he was from right before you guys came over.” Cisco explained. “Plus, it took me like half a dozen tries before we ended up in your apartment.” 

“So once the breach is stabilized, would it lead us right to the Alex and Winn?” Kara remembered a couple of the false starts that Cisco had trying to get to her with Barry last Thanksgiving.

“I don’t know. I’m hoping we can at least breach to a place that’s close to Wally’s Team and ask their help in locating your sister and her team, but who knows.” Cisco finally stepped away from the panel. Then placed his goggles on. “Let’s see what this puppy can show us.”

Cisco’s face focused on his vibe. And there was nothing for Kara to do while he was in it.

Kara looked around the warehouse again. It didn’t look like anyone else had come back here since the team was taken, but she hadn’t spent that much time in the place to really remember. Now that she was calmer and thinking more clearly, Kara noticed that the box had been too far away from the platform to have been activated by the bald guy. Did he have a second one? The team must have been surprised somehow, because they were just too good at what they did. Especially with Alex leading them. Kara wasn’t sure what else they could find in this warehouse outside of Cisco’s vibe. Most of the info was already at the DEO. She was thinking about asking Lena if she knew anything about Lillian Luther’s movements since this was a Cadmus facility. 

“They’re planning something.”

Kara spun around to face Cisco at his declaration. “Who?”

“This Luthor guy and mister big mean Alien. There was a woman here who was arguing with them about what to do with your team. They were using the Black Flash for something here. That’s how your sister and her team were taken. They couldn’t do anything against Black Flash. Whatever tech they were holding here, it’s been moved already. They probably thought this terminal didn’t have anything useful.” Cisco smiled at that. “Classic bad guy mistake.”

“Were you able to find the team’s current location?” 

“They’re definitely on Earth-16, I’m like 98% sure. I heard Luther say to take them so they couldn’t tell anyone what they saw. I don’t think they counted on you having access to the multiverse’s best breachers.” They shared a grin. 

“So now what?” The worry for Alex, Winn and the team hadn’t completely gone away, but Kara was glad to have an idea of what was going on. When she found her people again, Luthor and his alien buddy weren’t going to know what hit them. No one was allowed to harm her family and her friends.

“Now, we go back to the DEO, you grab whatever you want of Alex or anyone on the team. Me and Gypsy will work overtime to get the breach to Eart-16 stabilized. Find your sister and her team. And then we save the multiverse.”

“Easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated forever about combining chapters 7 and 8 but decided to keep them separated. They kinda function as parts 1 and 2 of the same chapter in a way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Barry made breakfast fit for an army like he always did in the mornings. Iris was waking up, the sound of her morning routine letting him know to get the table set. They had stayed late at Joe’s with the team, planning what they needed to do once Cisco got them through to Earth-16. They were officially in multiverse saving mode. 

Barry was heading over to CCPD after breakfast to request a leave. Julian would be handling the lab solo while the rest of Team Flash were gone. Barry had already talked to Jay on Earth-3 last night about probably needing his help. Jay had said he would come whenever they called if it got to be too much for the team.

Joe and Iris would stay behind on their own Earth, both joking it would give them some peace and quiet to plan a wedding. That thought made Barry smile. He would finally be marrying the woman of his dreams. Of course, wedding talk derailed the strategy planning, but Barry knew Joe and Iris had only brought it up to keep them all from dwelling too long on the coming apocalypse. Breacher Wally had looked too serious, reminding Barry of their own Wally when they had first met him. They all needed something happy to look forward to. 

“Morning,” Iris yawned as she came into the kitchen, giving him a quick kiss.

“Good morning.” Barry led her over to the dining table where their breakfast was set up. “Here is your coffee and strawberry pancakes.” Barry filled her plate with the food.

“This looks great, Bar.”

As they ate, they discussed their plans for the day. Oliver and the team would be coming over from Star City. 

Later that morning, Barry waited outside the old STAR Labs hanger for Team Arrow to arrive. Cisco had returned with Kara and J’onn, saying they had a little bit more information, but nothing definitive. Gypsy was also back and both her and Cisco were busy trying to get a stable breach to Earth-16. Whatever information she had to share would be shared when they met up at the lab.

“Woah! Unreal.” Breacher Wally said next to him as he looked at the building in front of them.

“It’s a good place to train and plan, we used it last year when the Dominators invaded,” Barry explained as they waved to the rest of the team waiting inside. Iris left whatever she was looking at with her brother and was walking towards them.

“Not that. It’s just, change the signs and the paint job and put it in DC and the outside of this place is the Hall of Justice.” He waved his hands at the building as if Barry was supposed to know what he was talking about.

“What’s the Hall of Justice?” Iris asked, walking up to them. 

“The League’s public HQ. More of a museum really.” Breacher Wally shrugged. The idea of an HQ had some merit.

“No. Bar, we’re not starting our own League.” Iris scolded Barry with a laugh. 

“But we already use it for our team-ups. It’s perfect.” Barry argued, wrapping his arms around her. He was sure he and Cisco could get the idea off the table. Make it a goal. The multiverse loved continuity anyways.

Team Arrow was coming down the road now. Barry was surprised that the whole team wanted to come this time, even insisted on it. The cars parked in front of the gate. Felicity and Oliver emerged from the front car with the rest of the team following behind them. Rene still looked too injured to be of much help, but maybe he could get some medical help from the Waverider crew. Dr. Stein had mentioned the great medical bay aboard their ship.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Barry said as he led them all into the hanger. “I know you guys were still recovering from the island stuff.”

“You said we’d get to travel to another Earth and well, here we are. Now, how do we get there?” Curtis was vibrating so hard from the excitement that Barry worried he would have blurred away into the Speed Force if he had been a speedster. 

“Cisco and his girlfriend are still working on it,” Barry explained as they walked. He pointed to the area to the left where they could all see Cisco, in his gauntlets and goggles, and Gypsy both with their arms extended, a wobbly breach flickering in and out in front of them. “But we need to get a plan of attack because there’s a big bad that’s a threat to us all. And has Kara’s sister.” He led them over to where Kara and J’onn were going over the data they had with Wally. 

“It’s good to see you again, Kara.” Oliver extended his hand, but Kara rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug before giving everyone else one.

“I wish it was better circumstances,” J’onn said. “Kara’s told me a lot about you all. I’m J’onn J’onz.”

“We will help in any way we can,” Oliver vowed. 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled.

They were interrupted by Cisco’s whoop of excitement behind them. They looked over and saw that flickering, wobbly swirl of the breach from early was no more. In its place was a large breach, its vortex holding steady between Cisco and Gypsy, who after a nod to each other, jumped through it. The breach disappeared behind them. 

“What? Where did they go?” Breacher Wally looked as confused as all of them. 

“I believe they went to make sure our arrival to your Earth will be safe, Mr. West,” J’onn said calmly. 

Before anyone could reply, their breachers returned. 

“Sorry about that, guys.” Cisco apologized.

“We needed to make sure the breach actually opened up on the surface of Earth-16. I’m pretty sure no one here fancies dying in the cold vacuum of space.” Gypsy explained. 

“And did it?” Oliver asked, falling into his usual I’m-in-charge-mode.

“Yes.” Both Cisco and Gypsy nodded with a grin.

“So, start from the beginning. What is happening?” Oliver asked.

“Ok. Wally here,” Cisco clapped breacher Wally on the shoulder, “landed in the pipeline a couple of weeks ago. Then, yesterday, Kara and J’onn came to ask our help to locate their team that disappeared through a breach, which we now know to be on Wally’s Earth-16.”

“What’s happening on Earth-16?” Curtis asked.

“Exactly. So I was on Earth-38 yesterday with Kara and J’onn, I found a computer at the site that their team was taken from that confirmed we’re dealing with some pretty sophisticated breachers who are using an alien technology to breach to other Earths and they managed to control Black Flash, possibly using the same tech.” Cisco took a breath.

“Black Flash?” Felicity asked.

“Zombie Zoom,” Iris explained. 

“Thank you. So, Zombie Zoom was able to blindside their team and then Luther,” Cisco confirmed the name with Kara and J’onn who nodded, “this guy named Luther, breached them to Earth-16. But now, combined with what Wally shared about what the Speed Force told him, implies a pretty significant big bad and the whole multiverse might be in danger.”

“Then count us in. Because if Black Flash is involved, it might be partially our fault.” Sara said from behind them. The rest of the Legends waving at them all with guilty looks on some of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback. I love reading all your comments.
> 
> As always, a great big thank you to my amazing beta who gave me her always honest opinion and made sense of the parts when my tendency to resort to flowery language emerged unnecessarily, ndavis77!~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Just when Wally was starting to think he’s comfortable with the people he knows and loves being different on this Earth, the multiverse throws him a Heatwave that’s also a hero. This Earth already had a version of his family that he’s still unsure of outside of the fact that they’re still family at their heart. It even includes an Oliver Queen who’s so different from the earnest and goofy man Wally knows and respects. 

All of the new introductions have his head spinning like he just woke up from another crash landing after a trip through the Speed Force. Joe and Iris have already quietly asked him if he’s okay a couple of times, but there’s no way for him to explain the weirdness that is this pseudo-Justice League with a side of rogues. The one thing that makes sense is that he needs all their help to help his Earth. So Wally turns his attention to what the Legends are saying about their role in this multiverse-spanning screw-up that somehow landed him in the middle of a mystery. 

“Reverse Flash teamed up with Darhk and Merlyn?” Oliver interrupted. 

“Well, Darhk, Merlyn, and Snart, but they Merlyn and Snart were taken from earlier in their timeline before they got better and we returned them all to their correct times once Black Flash took care of Thawne.” Ray clarified with a big smile with Nate nodding behind him, an identical look on his face.

“And how did you manage to stop an evil speedster all on your own?” Cisco asked, arms crossed in front of him.

“Well, there was a magic spear involved that rewrote the world to conform to the Legion of Doom’s,” Nate was interrupted by Cisco’s pointed, “That’s a good name.” Nate and Ray both gave him a high five with wide grins on their faces, but a look from Sarah had them composing themselves. “Anyways…we managed to get a hold of the spear and then Sarah magicked it to be ineffective once we rewrote time again. But during some of it, the Legion had Black Flash locked up in some sort of prison that may have weakened it.”

“And combined with what was going on with Savitar, it made it possible for someone with the right tech to pull it under their control.” Barry finished. Wally wondered what happened with this evil speedster. The team had been pretty tightlipped about it all. The other Wally had told him that they were still working through everything that had happened and that they had lost someone important. 

“The tech in question,” Gypsy began to explain, picking up the box that Kara and J’onn had brought back, “is what is called a Motherbox. My contact has one of them. On my Earth, they are of alien origin, one of the invaders brought them when they came to wipe us out. We were able to reprogram them to help us defeat the invaders. I think you can, too. But you’re going to need one that’s still functional. This one still has an active power core, but it’s pretty much useless unless you want to blow something up. But it’s a versatile design, you can use these things for almost anything.” She threw the Motherbox at Cisco, who caught it with a grimace.

“Fewer explosions the better. I’ve had my fill on that godforsaken island. Our first order of business is nothing more than a rescue op.” John Diggle said, his arms crossed across his chest. He had introduced himself as Spartan, someone Wally was not familiar with at all, but Wally liked him. His presence was very reassuring, somehow. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere for any missions before all you have those injuries taken care of. You’ll be a liability.” Sarah interjected. “Gideon can get you all back in shape.” 

With that, the hanger became a momentary flurry of activity. Sarah, Nate, and Amaya took the injured members of Team Arrow to something called the Waverider, which Wally was told is their time ship. Jax joins them, saying he wanted to run a maintenance check on the ship to make sure it could handle traveling to another Earth. Ray and Dr. Stein teamed up with Cisco, the other Wally, Harry, and Jesse to work on their gear. 

Wally’s trying to figure out if the League ever came across a burning man with a split personality because that had to be one the craziest powers he had ever seen. He looks over to where Felicity had been busy with Curtis working with the data Cisco had brought back. Whatever was on their screens had them animated with theories about multiverse travel, controlling light and speed, and something about mind control. 

“Mind control. Wait. Let me see.” Wally sped over to their monitors. The Light had history of mind control and there it was, just as he suspected. The designs were updated, no longer looking like the evil eyes they had reminded him of before, but they clearly had the markers of the devices the Light had used to take control of the League half a decade ago.

“You’ve seen these before,” Curtis stated.

“Yeah. The Light used something like this to mind control the Justice League several years ago.” Wally explained how he and the Team had fought their mentors to return them their normal selves. “But those devices were controlled by Klarion’s magic, as far as we knew. These specs show something else powering them.”

“It might be those Motherbox things if the designs are as sophisticated as they seem from everything we’ve learned,” Curtis guessed.

“These ones look like they’re made specifically for speedsters, I found a modified formula that’s referencing the Speed Force,” Felicity explained, her fingers still flying over her keyboard. The screen in front of her changed to show the same calculations that Harry had been working on in the Lab a few days ago. “This is the data Harry and Cisco gave me from when they gave Barry his speed back after Zoom took it. Someone on your Earth knows how to control the Speed Force. I’m guessing it’s our new alien dude. Who knows what he can do to speedsters with these mother boxes. Which is such a weird name. Who came up with that?” Felicity made a face.

“I’m guessing you’re right.” Wally answered. He would worry about this new big bad after he saw Artemis and his family. He was counting down the hours until he could their faces again.

***

When Cisco had first brought up the idea to Barry and Iris about bringing Caitlin back, he was slightly surprised by their complete and total yes to the idea. He knew that the rest of the team didn’t have the same relationship with Caitlin, but he was reminded at that moment that Team Flash was still a family. And the Wests and Barry always talked everything out with each other eventually, so he really shouldn’t have been as shocked, as Iris was quick to remind him. 

Barry said it would be easier to convince her without him, and Iris was ready to go, saying that she had been thinking about going to get her for a while now anyway. “Caitlin shouldn’t think we think any less of her now that she’s not always in control of herself.” Iris had said with conviction.

Giving Ray the outline of the suits he had been working on for Team Flash, Cisco excused himself, telling Ray that he had something to take care of and he’d be back soon. Iris met him at the gate and now here they were, in the middle of some bar that was thankfully still in Central City’s limits, asking Caitlin to come back. And Caitlin was a stubborn one, like they all were.

“We could use your help,” Cisco said again. They had been sitting in front of her now for the last 45 minutes. He had already tried the we-want-our-friend-back speech, so now it was time to try the reason route. They really should have started with that one.  
“I doubt that. I’m the one that hurt everyone.” Man, Caitlin was determined, but Cisco knew her and that she would do anything for her friends.

“No one holds that against you. You should know that.” Cisco looked out over the counter to where she was getting a drink ready for another customer. 

“We all know that you weren’t the one in control. It was Savitar messing with Killer Frost. We know you’re not evil.” Iris said insistently. Cisco always knew she was good people. “And neither is Frost.”

“I don’t have complete control over her yet though.” So stubborn. Cisco wanted to hit his head on the counter, but he wasn’t sure what had been sitting there before him.

“You don’t even have to bring her out. We have the Cold Gun and no one else has the expertise on Speedsters that you do.” Iris reasoned. “We could use your help, Caitlin. We’ve missed having you around.”

“I…” Cisco gave Caitlin his best please-say-yes face, the one she never could say no to before with an extra puppy on top. “I’ll see you at the hanger once my shift ends. Fine.” 

Score. Worked like a charm, every time. Really should have tried the reason and logic route first.

“Thank you.” Both Cisco and Iris gave Caitlin great big smile and only the bar counter between them kept them from going over to her and hugging her.

“We’ll see you in a few hours. I’ll have your suit and a handy Cold Gun ready for your use.” Cisco promised with a happy smile.

“And medical supplies and my monitor pad. The trouble everyone’s getting ready to get into…” 

“Check. We will stop over at STAR Labs and have all your stuff ready.” Iris held out her hand for Caitlin to take, and when she returned her greeting, Iris gave it a firm grasp before saying, “Team Flash isn’t complete without Dr. Caitlin Snow. You are still our friend and we all need to move forward with our lives. And maybe we can help you take control of Frost as well so that you aren’t fighting yourself anymore.” 

“Thank you.”

“We’ll see you soon.”

They both left the dimly lit space to enter the bright daylight. From the back alley, Cisco breached them over to STAR Labs, gathering the items they needed take back with them.

By the time they were back, it was past lunch time, Team Arrow was back in shape, Legends were nowhere to be seen but the Wallys told them that they were getting the Waverider ready. The speedsters had run over to Coast City to bring back pizza for everyone. They even saved a few boxes for him and Iris. 

“Man, I’m starving.” Cisco reached over to the box to pick out the cheesy goodness. That talk with Caitlin and her promise to come back tonight brought his appetite back with a vengeance, he told Barry. 

“That’s great news, Cisco! I knew you two could convince her.” Barry and their Wally were bobbing their heads wearing identical looks of relief on their faces. Then Barry looked at all the stuff they brought back. “What’s all that stuff, anyways?”

“The Pulse Rifle, Cold Gun, the Boot, and a few of Caitlin’s medical things cuz she thinks you’re all going to hurt yourselves,” Iris explained.

“Hey! We’re careful.” “I case the perimeter.” “We can heal fast.” All three speedsters looked insulted.

Cisco was stopped from telling them about the surprise he had been working on for breacher Wally by the sight of Caitlin walking into the hanger. She looked hesitant like she was waiting for them all to kick her out despite all of his and Iris’ insistence that the team wanted her back. 

Joe was the first one to go over to her and pull her into a hug. “Whatever happened with Savitar is in the past. We can’t change what happened, but we’re still a team and we’re so glad you’re back.”

That just started the avalanche of hugs from the rest of the team. Teams Arrow and Legends just smiled even though they didn’t know the whole story. Everybody loved a good reunion, no matter what.

“Well, I guess the gang’s all here then,” J’onn called out, Supergirl suited up next to him. 

“Yes,” Barry said with a sniffle. “Is everyone ready?”

There were nods all around. 

“Great. Then let’s suit up and go save the multiverse.” Barry proclaimed and he was answered by exclamations of solidarity from the rest of the team.

But the greatest thing about it all was that Team Flash was finally a complete unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally's going home!~ Yay! 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos! It's been great reading all the feedback.
> 
> A great big thank you to my beta reading ndavis77 who is amazingly patient with me when I get too fanciful about it all. 
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr as [timtimtara](http://timtimtara.tumblr.com/) so if anyone ever wants to see me spazz over all my fandoms that's where you'll find me.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time fanfic reader and first-time writer. I'm on a DC run and I seem to have read all the good fanfics out there. So I figured it's time for me to write my own if I want to see something done a certain way. So here we are. All reviews and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Also, this disregards the last bit of the Flash season 3 finale. So no Speed Force Nora Allen taking Barry away from Iris. Because I need them to be cute and adorable and not cry all alone.


End file.
